Strange Days
by TokehGecko
Summary: A Strange Clan launching a War to all Villages. SakuNaru, NaruSaku. A few Character Deaths.


Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: NaruSaku, SakuNaru...

Important Note: I'm not good at Romance Fics. This is my first NaruSaku that's actually FINISHED! Still needs to be revised, though, heh...

* * *

"Oy!"

There was no immediate response.

"Get out of the way already!"

"Why are you training here? I believe it was pretty well-known this is where I always train." A Konoha Jounin said as he easily sidestepped a duo of Shinobi and dog.

"You mean this is where you collect your bugs."

Sakura sighed as she looked down to see the bickering duo. She always came here to clear her head, since Aburame Shino was one of the most silent guys she'd ever met. But on rare days, Shino's good friend Kiba visited. Kiba was one of the loudest guys she'd ever met. Without Kiba around, Shino's training area was really the quietest around.

"Why have you come?"

Kiba groaned as Akamaru appeared beside him, seemingly in a pretty high speed. "We haven't come for you, but since you were here, we decided to pester you."

Shino frowned. "We? I believe Akamaru didn't play a part in this."

Kiba frowned. "Heh! He's got more mischief in him than you think!"

Why did Kiba always have to yell?

"Oy, Haruno! Get your lazy ass out of that tree!" Kiba suddenly barked, and Sakura wondered if she had said it out loud. "I can smell your perfume all the way in Wind Country, damn it!"

Shino shook his head as Kiba found himself on the ground, several feet away from where he was before. The Inuzuka could also feel his back hurting, from having been thrown through several trees. "Damn that pink girl with her strength." He mumbled to himself. "Hah! As if that hurt, you stupid-"

His faithful dog, Akamaru, cut him off, with a loud bark.

"I imagine him coming here to tell you something, Haruno Sakura. I apologize for having him disturb the peace." Shino said as he walked off. Sakura gave a gentle smile and nodded at Shino's back.

"What was it you wanted to say, you stupid idiot?" Sakura yelled towards Kiba.

Kiba came walking back, grumbling about Sannin-wannabes and unoriginal Shinobis. ""Sheesh, you just can't insult you without getting hurt, huh?"

Sakura lifted her chin high and closed her eyes. "And don't you know it!"

Kiba glared.

"Now, why are you here, Kiba?" Sakura asked, getting impatient already.

Kiba shrugged. "Just got back from a mission, you know? Actually, been back for a day... Your future husband got hurt really badly. We encountered some Seishounins on the way. Ah, hostile Seishounins... It was really strange that... Anyway, you know how strong those guys can get when they're mad. We barely made it back to Konoha alive."

Sakura sighed. "Future husband? What do you mean, Inu-kun?" She mocked.

"No. No." Kiba shook his head several times. "Don't call me that. Anyway, your precious Uchiha, powerful as he has become, got in way over his head. He's just been back for a short time here in Konoha, so he couldn't have known how powerful these Seishounins are, but everyone knows you never underestimate your opponents."

'Like you can talk, being beaten by Naruto so many years ago...' Sakura thought. "Sasuke-kun got hurt? He's in the hospital?"

Kiba chuckled. "Actually... He's walking around. His mind is just a bit in... turmoil, so to speak."

"Turmoil?" Sakura repeated.

Kiba grinned. "Yeah, you know. As in, it's bit on the chaotic side..."

Sakura clenched her fists, causing Kiba to shut up.

"Ok, ok, power-girl... Anyway, Yuuhi told me to give you the heads-up. Sasuke might do some weird things, since those Seishounins can really mess with the mind..."

Sakura nodded. Seishounins were wandering Shinobis. Nins who have no real place where they live, but just travel the lands. They're known by most Shinobis, Countries and Villages, but are discarded as they aren't seen as a real threat. Their past however, tells of a Clan with Hidden Powers, but no such power has been witnessed in over a decade. It's said that they are now mere weaklings scattered across the lands.

How wrong they were. The powerhouse, Uzumaki Naruto, got beaten to a pulp, the first time they encountered them. But now, the blonde Jounin was one of the few in Konoha who can go toe to toe with them. Sarutobi Asuma and Maito Gai... didn't stand a chance, but were rescued by Tsunade.

Ever since a few years ago, the Seishounins have become active. Though they have no Village, any Shinobi travelling pays a lot of attention during their trips...

* * *

**Strange Days**

* * *

Sakura was walking towards the hospital, ready to take Shizune's shift over. If Sasuke had done stupid things during his mind-disarray, he probably would be there anyway, so it was no use looking for the raven-haired Chuunin. 

Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata were a team of three Chuunins. Quite often they were accompanied by Yuuhi Kurenai. In a way, Sasuke had replaced Shino, since the bug-user had already become Jounin.

"Sakura, you're early!" Shizune started as she walking through the halls. "Sasuke-kun isn't here, he's going to be fine in a day or two, so it's alright to let him roam the grounds in Konoha, heh."

"Anything happened today, Shizune?" The pink-haired woman asked as she peered into a room close to her.

Shizune shook her head. "Nope. But tonight there will be Jounin check-ups. I'm glad you have to work tonight and not me."

Sakura grimaced. "Man, I dislike Jounin check-ups as much as you do."

Shizune laughed shortly. "But you're in luck... Uzumaki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi aren't in town. Checking Naruto's body is no picnic... But checking Kakashi's body is even more of a pain. The man's entire body shows so many scars that he could possibly outmatch Ibiki's."

Sakura grimaced again. "Heh, well, there are plenty of other weird cases in this Village."

Shizune nodded with a smile. "Yup, you're right there."

"Oy..."

Sakura and Shizune turned their heads to see Shikamaru entering the hospital.

"Nice to see you too." Shikamaru said as he walked towards them, after receiving no greeting back.

"Uh, aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" Shizune asked, fearing the worst.

It was a pretty known fact... No, everyone knew of the three-man team Nara Shikamaru, Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto. If Shikamaru was here, then they would have accomplished the mission... surely.

"It's troublesome, but I have a mission that forces me to leave in the evening. So, Tsunade-sama suggested I do this Jounin check-up now..." Shikamaru lazily let out.

Sakura frowned. "What about your teammates?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I had to escape, simple as that. Those two idiots are in a really dangerous battle with a pack of Seishounins. I could barely escape..."

"And you just left!" Sakura yelled as he rushed forward and grabbed Shikamaru by the collar.

Shikamaru uninterestedly shoved Sakura's arms away. "They'll be fine... Now..." he turned to Shizune. "Check-up?"

"Where are they!" Sakura yelled right in the Shadow-user's face.

"Troublesome..." The Nara shook his head. "They're fighting alongside Sand Shinobis in the Wind Country. Gaara and Naruto are leading their sides. If I hadn't left, Naruto would have killed me. He told me to warn Tsunade-sama."

"About what?"

"I wasn't finished talking, but if you won't let me finish, that's fine, too." Shikamaru shrugged as he turned to Shizune again. "I'm ready for the check-up, Shizune-san."

Shikamaru froze Sakura with his shadow before she could hit him. "I might not show it, but I'm way ahead of you." He said as he sent a bored gaze to Sakura. "I already reported to the Godaime. A war is starting in the Wind Country, and I have to get back with reinforcements from our side, by Tsunade-sama's orders. But first..." Shikamaru sighed as he mumbled something about troublesome things. "I have to do this check-up... Shizune-san?"

Shizune nodded her head. "Could you release Sakura?"

Shikamaru casually walked away from Sakura, while she still couldn't move. His skills had improved greatly, since he could now decide whether to let his trapped victim move with him or not. "Not yet, I have to be out of her range..."

---

It just was too aggravating. Those stupid Jounins... All acting big with their wounds. Why couldn't they be like her, and take care of their bodies? She was on the way back home when she saw Shikamaru jump over the roofs, heading towards the Gates. She couldn't see who else was with him, as they were mostly ANBU.

She decided to follow them.

At the Gates, she saw Shikamaru giving instructions to the men before him. She jumped down to make her presence known.

"Ah, right on time, Haruno-san. You're coming along as well." Shikamaru said.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

"As I said, I'm way ahead of you." Shikamaru grinned as he tapped his head with his index finger. "Our informant will arrive shortly, until then we wait here."

"How did you know I would come here?" Sakura asked. "And I just got finished working! You have any idea how tired I am?"

"I know the shifts from the Hospital and I know where you live. I decided to cross paths with you and knew you would follow me, since you still have questions. Tsunade-sama wanted you with our team as well."

Sakura sighed as she saw who else was on the team. All skilled. Rock Lee, Hyuga Neji and Aburame Shino, all Jounins. And then from the ANBU, Ten-Ten, Sai and Hagane Kotetsu, all ANBU Captains to boot. And then there was her, the Medic-nin who rivalled the great Tsunade. This was a very skilful team, but was their cooperation good?

And then, Uzumaki Naruto appeared between them. Courtesy to his Hiraishin no Jutsu. Sakura stared at him; she hadn't seen him for a few months.

"Ah, you're all here, huh?" He started as he grinned at all of them. "Ok, no time for pleasantries now, sorry..." He said as he scratched the back of his head with a grin. "The Sand is in a tight spot. It seems the Seishounins are angry at them for some strange reason. Right now, there are many outside the Gates of Suna, but they aren't attacking in groups. The problem is, anyone who wants to leave Suna will have to try and survive a battle with those peace-loving bastards. Gaara doesn't want any of that and has ordered his men to try and get rid of them."

Shikamaru sighed. He had tried to leave Suna as well, and thanks to Naruto and Kakashi, he was able to do so.

"Another problem is, they're nowhere to be found, it's as if they appear out of nowhere there. Gaara thinks they come from the sea, so I have visited the Mist to pick up some... comrades... there. It's not gonna be a picnic, cause these guys are more powerful than I can remember..."

"What about getting in Suna?" Neji asked. "They're waiting to kill us for that too?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah... so be on guard. You've got an eight-man team, so I think you'll manage." He said with a wink. "Now, if you'd excuse me, Kakashi and Temari were having a bit of trouble with one of those bastards..." He finished as he vanished. Or vanished as he finished?

---

After having killed a member of the Seishou Clan close to the Gates, they entered Suna. "Nice to see all of you here." Kakashi greeted as it seemed he was expecting them. "With the eight of you, you didn't have any problem disposing of one of them, hm?"

The team just ignored Kakashi. "So, where are we stationed?" Shikamaru asked.

Kakashi shrugged. "Why ask me? I'm from Konoha, I don't even know where you can station around here..." He scratched his head in confusion. "Report to the Kazekage if you want to know something like that... I can tell you, however, the area of the bathhouses here."

The team ignored him again. Only a mutter of 'Troublesome' was heard.

After having visited the Kazekage, they all were relieved from their activities for a day. Tough times were ahead, or so they thought. They could use some rest.

Sakura had decided to linger around in Suna. The sandstorm passing through it in the past years seemed to have calmed down. Many believed this was thanks to Gaara.

"Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked up to see Naruto sitting on a tree branch. No matter how many times she had seen it, it was still strange seeing him in a Jounin Uniform.

"Naruto. It's nice to see you. It's been quite some time..." She started.

Naruto nodded his head slowly as he was eating an apple. "About five months or so?"

"More." Sakura confirmed. "What's really happening around here, Naruto?"

Naruto sighed as he jumped down to land next to Sakura. "We're all acting so cheery, hmm?" He wondered aloud sadly. It took a time before Naruto started talking again. They reached a small playground when he did start again. "We've already lost Kankurou in this war, Sakura-chan. This war started about five months ago... I've been hospitalized alongside Gaara a few times; we've been training with each other lately. Kakashi has been hurt in battle even more often. Those Seishou bastards are headstrong."

Sakura's eyes were widened from when Naruto told her about Kankurou. "W-who else has...?"

Naruto turned grim. "Baki and a lot of Suna Nins... Yuuhi Kurenai is now in the hospital here. We were able to send Kiba, Hinata and Sasuke back to Konoha a few days ago, but Kurenai got hurt in the process. Sasuke also got hurt and had to be carried by Kiba. We couldn't have let the Leaf know about the war yet, these were Gaara's orders. The old hag knows I have a lot of important missions here, but she found out about the war yesterday. This team of eight men right now, was all Konoha could send, because it's dangerous to send too many Shinobis out."

Sakura just stayed silent.

"More people passed away, Sakura-chan. Too many in these last few months. There's nothing we can do... My own power exceeds a lot of Shinobis and so does Gaara's! But still we are at a standstill against them at times."

"Why didn't you tell me..." Sakura said as she gazed at Naruto. "Naruto..."

Naruto smiled sadly. "We didn't want Konoha to worry about us."

"You're always... like that... aren't you, Naruto?" Sakura mumbled as they were walking again.

"Hmm, we could have used more of the Leaf's finest, but it wouldn't make that much of a difference. Possibly more dead people. Kakashi agreed with me and Shikamaru was a bit hard to persuade, but he agreed as well in the end." Naruto answered. "But these last few days, Kankurou got killed and Temari got hurt really badly yesterday. It was time to let Konoha know... Man, Tsunade must be really pissed at me for making this decision."

"I thought it was Gaara's idea?"

Naruto grinned a bit sadly again. "Yeah, that's true. But he just didn't want Konoha to support us just yet. They were, however, allowed to know. If I had told the old hag, she would have either, sent reinforcements anyway, or she would want us back in Konoha... See how that plays out?"

"Since when have you become such a thinker, Naruto?"

"Who said I thought of this?" Naruto replied dumbfounded. "I thought you knew Shikamaru was on my team?"

Sakura playfully punched Naruto on the shoulder. "Sakura-chan, how's Sasuke? It takes pretty long to recover from a Seishounins' mental attack... Konoha doesn't know as much as Suna does. He should rest at least for a few days."

Sakura sighed. "Sasuke-kun is fine, Shizune said. His mind was... chaotic, Kiba said, but other than that, he was fine."

Naruto nodded. "I guess he wasn't hurt that badly, then. If he can walk, then it's alright, I suppose. I told Shikamaru to send for Sasuke as well, when he was fully recovered. We'll receive message and have to make sure he'll make it to Suna."

Sakura nodded. "Naruto? You've been here from the start of this war?"

Naruto nodded back. "Yeah, with Gaara, Kakashi and Shikamaru. The first day was the most horrible. So many Suna nins were killed, as the Seishou bastards decided to just up and attack with about eight men. You know that one man or woman is equal to a Sannin, right? If you're really unlucky, they're so strong that Orochimaru would just commit suicide in front of them..."

"Are we ready for something like that? We don't even know with how many they are..." Sakura deadpanned.

"Heh, we're ready for them, hell yeah! We've got the future Rokudaime on our side, damn it! And we've got the Legendary Medic-nin, Sakura, too! And then there's the Genius Hatake Kakashi and the Kazekage Gaara!"

"Future Rokudaime? So Neji's going to be the Sixth, huh?"

Naruto glared. "You obviously haven't seen what I'm capable of..." He mumbled.

"You're so serious!" Sakura said as she flicked his forehead. 'But no... I've definitely seen what you're capable of...'

"Hey, Rokudaime-sama..." Sakura started, which made Naruto frown immediately. "How about dinner?"

"... Dinner?" Naruto, stupefied by this, simply blinked his eyes. "Ah, but... we're really in the middle of a war... I've become kinda... important in this Country... being more powerful than their Kazekage and all... I actually had a small break from the Office just now; Gaara's having a break, too, somewhere. It was a coincidence I saw you walking here."

Sakura frowned. Naruto was important here?

"But Sasuke will be here soon, Sakura-chan. He'll be 'itching' to take you out to dinner." He said with a grin. "I would take you out here, too, since I know my way around here, but... Well... I'm Second in Command here. Kakashi's Third in Command. "

Sakura was still frowning. Naruto had just talked a lot, but one thing escaped him... He had just rejected HER... Strange, that he didn't think of that. Strange that she DID think of that.

Suddenly, a Suna Jounin appeared in front of them. "Uzumaki-sama! Two of them at the West Gate! Kakashi-sama has already left with Kazekage-sama!"

'Uzumaki-sama! He must really be important!'

Naruto nodded. "If you'd excuse me, Sakura-chan." He said before he bowed and poofed away.

Sakura shook her head. "At least he has SOME manners..." She grumbled. "What are you looking at?" She said as the Suna Jounin was still on front of her.

"Kazekage-sama ordered me to tell Haruno Sakura, a pink-haired Konoha Jounin, to join them at the West Gate as well."

Sakura gritted her teeth. "Couldn't you have said so sooner! Naruto could've taken me with him!"

The Jounin in front of her shrugged. "I didn't know for sure if you were Haruno Sakura, ma'am."

The Jounin was unconscious the next second and Sakura was on her way to the West Gates. As soon as she got closer she could sense the incredible Shinobis and their Chakras fighting there... 'Amazing, and to think they want me to fight alongside them...'

---

"Jiraiya! What happened to you!"

The Legendary Toad Sannin stepped into the Office, badly injured and coughing because of the pain. "I'm fine, I'm fine..." He coughed again. "Seishou nins, outside of the Gates of Konoha... Mind telling me why they wouldn't let me in?"

Tsunade's eyes widened. "So, they're here now, too?"

---

Sakura, in Naruto's arms, was panting like a madwoman. "So... powerful..."

Next to Naruto, Gaara was slowly walking, also quite injured. "I wanted you to witness how powerful they are. I did not mean for you to get hurt, however." He said to Sakura, who was trying to stay awake.

"How are you feeling, Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he stared at Sakura with his Sharingan. Seishounins could do some serious damage within. He covered it up after a few seconds, for he could faint from Chakra exhaustion any time.

"I'm fine, Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura tiredly let out. "Just... tired."

"These ones were pretty powerful. But usually, we're having a harder time." Naruto said as he stared at Sakura in his arms, who was staring back. Naruto smiled at her. "We're almost at the hospital, Sakura-chan. You'll be fine."

"Kazekage-sama!"

The group didn't stop and forced the messenger to join them on their way to the hospital. "A message from Konoha! The Seishou Clan seems as active there as they are here."

Gaara nodded his head. "I expected as much." He said as he stared at Naruto. "Because of you, Nara and Kakashi, they want Konoha down as well, I assume."

Naruto glared at nothing as he replied. "We're going to bring them down instead. I can't believe that I've used too much Chakra to even use a simple Hiraishin no Jutsu..." He said as he gazed at the unconscious Sakura.

---

Weeks passed and many battles have been going on throughout the Shinobi Countries. The Hokage and Kazekage sent reports to each other by use of birds. The Seishou Clan has become bigger than they believed. The Earth Country and Lightning Country are under attack as well.

The biggest battle up until now was when Uchiha Sasuke had tried to enter the Sand Village along with Jiraiya. Uzumaki Naruto and Gaara had fought as amazing monsters against two Seishounins and almost died if it weren't for Sakura and her medical skills. Kakashi and Shikamaru were unconscious during most of the fight and the others were too busy trying to survive against another Seishou Nin.

"Sakura..."

Sakura awoke from her long slumber to see Sasuke stand in the doorway. "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked from Sakura to Naruto and Gaara in their beds. "How are they?"

Sakura smiled sadly. "You know Naruto... And Gaara is much like him. They heal so quickly." Her sad gaze didn't change however. "I don't know if we can win this, Sasuke-kun... Naruto, he has become more powerful than even the Fourth! And even he was knocked away just like that."

Sasuke sighed. He never did like admitting that the dobe had become truly strong. While he was barely stronger than Orochimaru, even he knew that the Fourth was phenomenal. And then the dobe was even stronger than phenomenal... Mind-boggling. "The dobe isn't one to give up, Sakura. I suggest you learn from him and do the same."

Sakura's eyes widened momentarily. Since when did Sasuke talk like this? "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke could tell Sakura was a tad confused. "I don't want to die just yet, especially when he..." He sighed. "When he hasn't become Rokudaime yet. Strange enough, I actually want to see him reach his dreams."

Now Sakura's eyes were widened for a longer time. There was a silence, before she responded. "Yeah... Me too."

---

"Everybody agrees with this plan?"

All present Shinobis all bowed in respect, as the Kazekage and Uzumaki Naruto had presented a plan before them. Another three months had passed since they had recovered. The Sand was heavily damaged. Two months ago, three Seishounins had invaded the Sand and started attacking them from the inside Messages from the Leaf told the same things were happening there.

"We will leave by dawn."

All of Suna would evacuate towards Konoha and fully combat the Seishounins from there. They haven't heard anything from Water Country or Lighting Country for more than two months. Stone Country was still keeping in touch, but didn't comply with the plan to head with all their Shinobis towards Konoha.

---

"Hokage-sama!" Tsunade, looking more exhausted than ever, saw Yamanaka Ino ran in her Office. "GamaBunta and Manda have been spotted outside the Gates!"

Tsunade nodded her head. "Jiraiya and Sasuke have arrived then... What can you tell?"

"Yo, baa-chan!"

Tsunade turned her head to see Naruto standing behind her. Her immediate reaction was to lunge at him and hug him to death. Ino just stood there, scratching the back of her head. "Ah, Hokage-sama?"

Ino's eyes widened as Tsunade slammed her fist against Naruto's face. "A-Ah." Was what she let out as the room trembled because of the blow.

Tsunade sighed when it was revealed she had hit a Shadow Clone. Naruto had appeared behind Ino now. "Neh, Obaa-chan... Mind not doing that anymore?"

"You little brat... You should have told us sooner that a war had begun, you know? We weren't fully prepared!"

Naruto bowed in respect. "My apologies, Hokage-sama. But you already of my reasons."

Tsunade nodded her head. "You, Gaara, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke." She started. "And me. We're the strongest in this Country."

Naruto's eyes widened. Tsunade had never praised him like this. Even Ino's eyes were widened. "Ah... Thank you, Hokage-sama." He bowed again.

"Naruto... You have surpassed me long ago, and you know it. No need to act so surprised." She smiled. "We're going to take these bastards down, Naruto. I want you to release your limits and I want you to tell Gaara the same. We're going to fully out against them."

Naruto's eyes widened. "B-but-"

Tsunade shook her head. "We have no choice. Konoha has been damaged even more than when the Sound and Sand had attacked. They have to go down."

"My limits... I've never done it before."

It became known thanks to Itachi's Sharingan in the past that a Jinchuuriki would remain a Jinchuuriki, even after the Bijuu was extracted. A little piece of the Youkai would remain in its vessel. Itachi saw the power within that little piece and also saw that it was sealed. He ran away from the fight, knowing Naruto would crush him then and there if that limit were to break.

When Uchiha Sasuke had returned, Tsunade had ordered him to look at Naruto's Chakra System. Sasuke was amazed by the sight and revealed to her that many seals were inside of the blonde's body. All carefully placed around his stomach, on the Inner Coils. To break the seals... a Yamanaka and a Hyuga were needed.

But they've never done it before. What if this was some sort of safety seal created by the Yondaime? But then again, Gaara had the same thing...

---

When Naruto walked out of the Office, he was greeted by the serious face of one other just like him.

"Gaara."

"She has a plan, I assume?" Gaara's eyes moved towards the South for a second.

Naruto's did the same. "Another group of Seishounins... It won't take long or this Village is the only one that's left."

Gaara's head dropped slightly. "Yes, Suna has fallen."

"No, you're here and you've taken your people with you. Suna is in Konoha for now. We will rebuild it after all of this." Naruto said. "Hokage-sama... She said to... release our limits. Release the seals within ourselves."

Gaara's eyes widened. For the first time in a long while he actually felt fear. He was Kazekage, he was loved and respected. His people depended on him. What if he were to become that blasted Shukaku again? "What... what did you say?"

"I'm afraid... to lose everything."

---

"Narutoo!"

Naruto was slowly walking towards his home, when he turned around to see Sakura running towards him. He gave her a small smile as he touched the keys to his house in his pocket. "Sakura-chan." He greeted back as she stopped in front of him.

"What's with the sad face, Naruto?" Sakura began. "With the strong Shinobis from both Sand and Leaf, we're going to crush them, right?"

Naruto nodded his head and a fake smile was painted beneath his nose. "Of course, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura frowned. "Hey! You do know who you're talking to, right, Naruto? Don't you give me that fake smile!"

Naruto frowned right back. "Ah, wouldn't want to be like Sai, huh?"

"I resent that."

Sakura and Naruto looked up to see Sai passing by over the roofs.

"Anyway." Sakura said as Sai was gone again. "What's wrong?"

"Remember when Sasuke used his Sharingan to examine my body after Akatsuki had screwed me up?" When Sakura nodded, he continued. "Well, let's just say Hokage-sama considers that small thing in my body a trump card. We're going to unseal it."

Sakura fell silent. "You think something bad is going to happen then, right?" She let out hesitantly. "You think you're going to lose yourself, lose control, right?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah... Gaara feels the same."

Sakura suddenly grabbed Naruto by the collar and glared at him. "You don't look cute at all with such a sad face, Naruto!"

Naruto looked puzzled as he saw Sakura's angry face. "Sakura-chan?"

"You are the one who brings hope to us, Naruto! Don't you dare stop doing it now!" She all but yelled. "We need you, Konoha needs you at your best now! This damn seal's not going to fuck you up!"

Naruto chucked sadly, even while Sakura was still holding his collar. "We're going to war, while the rest remains in the Village... Gaara, me, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Sasuke. If we don't come back, you'll be Rokudaime and you'll have to defend our Village, Sakura-chan..."

Sakura's eyes widened as she released Naruto. "Whu-what?"

"You can't come because we already have a Medic-nin in our team. It's Tsunade. You're needed in the Village while we're going to unleash our powers out there." Naruto said as he straightened his jacket. "Rokudaime, Sakura-chan. You were wrong; it wasn't going to be Neji. It's going to be you."

Naruto held in a scream of surprise as Sakura grabbed him by the collar again and lifted him up this time. "You jack-ass, shut up!" Tears were slowly falling from her eyes. "Don't tell me you think you won't make it, Naruto! Tell me you're going to be fine, Tell me WE are going to be fine!"

"Sakura-cha-"

"Tell me!"

Naruto carefully and softly laid his hands over Sakura's. "I can tell you... Gaara and me won't be coming back for sure... The Seal, Neji explained, the Seal within my body... It will somehow create a power he says is incomprehensible, beyond belief... But, I will surely perish afterwards. The same goes for Gaara."

Sakura released Naruto immediately, too shocked to be able to lift him up anymore.

"But I'll be damned if I let any Seishou Nin alive! I'll fight to the death to get rid of all of them and you know it, Sakura-chan. I'll get rid of as many as I can, so I'll leave the rest to you and the Village..."

Naruto found himself on the ground, almost a half a mile away from where he was before... His left cheek was definitely swollen.

Pain? Check  
Swollen Cheek? Check.  
Fist Imprint? Check.  
Red Cheek? Check.  
Bloody Lip? Check.  
Stars? Check.

Did we get Pain already?

Soft Body? Check.

Wait a minute...

Naruto tried to blink the stars that were circling around him away to confirm someone sitting on top of him.

"You bastard..."

Sakura's tears were now falling on his face.

"You're going to sacrifice yourself for a Village that never treated you like you deserved?" Sakura sobbed. "You selfish bastard!"

Naruto frowned as the stars were no longer in sight. 'Selfish? Where the hell can she find the selfish part in a plan like that?' And then Sakura started pounding his chest. "Sakura-chan! Ouch! Ouu! Sakura-chan, Stop! That hurts! HEY!"

She didn't stop. Until Naruto grabbed her by her wrists. "Actually, Sakura-chan. I'm sacrificing myself for the future Rokudaime. So she can lead it, rebuild it and make it the most brightest Village of all. That's what I'm doing."

Strange, the tears were increasing in their frequency. What he said was a good thing, right?

"Naruto! Shut up now!"

Naruto nodded dumbly. It was best to comply for now, for he sensed Chakra being gathered in her fists, as he was still holding her wrists. Why was she angry like this, anyway?

"I... I'm going to be Shichidaime..." She said, weeping softly and keeping her eyes closed.

"Seventh?" Naruto asked.

"If I'm going to be Hokage... I'm going to be the Seventh." Sakura said. "Because for me, you're the Sixth. You're the Rokudaime."

Naruto's eyes widened as Sakura opened her eyes. He swallowed slowly as a warm feeling danced from his stomach to his head. "Sa-Sakura-chan..."

Sakura smiled. "Rokudaime-sama... Care to take me to dinner?"

---

It felt like the entire planet was shaking from the battle several miles outside of Leaf. Sakura was standing in a Watch Tower over the East Gates. It had been a few hours since she felt the last earthquake.

And then. In the distance, she saw Shinobis approaching her Gates. 'Seishounins? They left with the six of them.'

"Rokudaime-sama!" Sakura suddenly heard form underneath her.

"Shut up! It's Shichidaime-sama!" She yelled back at the guards guarding the Gates. "Get ready! They're with four of them!"

Neji suddenly appeared beside her. "There's no need to worry. They are Leaf nins."

Sakura narrowed her eyes to see Naruto hold Tsunade in her arms and Gaara hold Kakashi in his. "What happened?"

Neji sighed in sadness. "Can't you tell? Godaime has passed away and Kakashi as well."

Sakura realized that both Tsunade and Kakashi had used the Kinjutsu to revive another. They gave their lives so Naruto and Gaara could live on. And then, Sakura rushed forward, to greet them.

They had won the war.

---

At the funeral of the Godaime and Hatake Kakashi, Sakura was standing next to Naruto.

"I told you you would be the Rokudaime..." She whispered.

---

And then she held his hand in hers.

---

End...

Author's Note: I know, I know, Things seem a bit rushed, ey? The Seishou Clan is a Clan I used in another fic of mine, called There Where When is Now, Book 3. They're pretty much insignificant, since I was in need of a clan who was strong enough to start a war against all Villages. Well, hope you enjoyed. Of course I'm going to revise this, since obviously it's a bit rushed at points. But I just wanted to do a one-shot for a change.


End file.
